


[Vid] Wonderful Day

by credoimprobus



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Misadventures, Road Trips, Subtitles Available, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: Let's be spontaneous. (Or: day trips and other disastrous outings.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/gifts).



> Music: Wonderful Day by Roska & Jamie George  
> Content notes: quick cuts, some swirly images  
> Length: 03:56
> 
> Made for Festivids 2016.

Password: **day trips**

[Wonderful Day](https://vimeo.com/199194426) from [credoimprobus](https://vimeo.com/user20533077) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics:**

Let's be spontaneous spontaneous spontaneous  
(x4)

Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day

Let's be spontaneous  
Let's get on a train or bus  
yeah just the two of us  
Not laze away the day  
'cos the sun is shining  
Let's catch some waves  
Or jump in the car  
go as far as the petrol takes us  
Yeah  
Just me and you mano-a-mano  
Leave the adult life to tomorrow  
No convertible  
so we hold our head out the window  
like we did when we was a kid  
Just cruisin' for the fun of it  
And we got no place to go  
just the length of the open road  
It's just me and you perfect nowhere that I'd rather be  
What a wonderful day

Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day

Let's step in the park on a lark  
Go on the roundabout  
and then scream and shout  
Fall on the grass and roll around  
There's no rules allowed  
And let's get that music blaring  
make 'em stare and shake their heads  
Have a day of no regrets  
ha, yeah  
and even better yet  
Listen yeah  
We're unstoppable  
For today we can put aside  
any knowledge of wrong or right  
so hold on tight and enjoy the ride  
No place to go  
Close your eyes and pretend to fly  
It's just you and me perfect nowhere that I'd rather be  
What a wonderful day

Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day

We can do anything we want to  
We can act like Peter Pan  
Run through fields while holding hands  
Or we can make castles in the sand  
Carve our initials in a tree  
Get lost so we can play hide and seek  
As long as it's you and me there's endless possibility  
We can do anything  
Make noises just like an elephant  
Lift you up with my legs  
Be Superman or do roly poly  
and try and have sundae ice cream till we get brain freeze  
and then act like chimpanzees  
What a wonderful day

Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day wonderful day  
Ye-eah what a wonderful day

Let's be spontaneous spontaneous spontaneous  
(repeat)

**Author's Note:**

> General note: I have downloads enabled at Vimeo, but if you ever want a better quality download of one of my vids, please feel free to ask! I'd be more than happy to provide one, no matter how long ago the vid was first posted.


End file.
